The Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) is a combination of a series of specifications similar to the Internet applications on the mobile network, to standardize wireless communication devices for Internet access, including email transmission and reception, WAP page browsing, etc. Currently, the WAP technology has become a global standard for mobile phones based on Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), or the like, and other terminals to access wireless information services. WAP protocols mainly include the WAP1.X protocol and the WAP2.0 protocol.
A load balance cluster mechanism is applied in the current WAP system, where a User Information Database (UIDB) cluster and a WAP Gateway (WAP GW) cluster are deployed separately. For a session control message such as a Remote Authentication Dial in User Service (Radius) request message (e.g. Radius Req message), a GPRS Gateway Supporting Node (GGSN) transmits the Radius Req message to a certain cluster node of the UIDB cluster via a load balance (Load Balance, LB) device of the UIDB cluster. For a session traffic message such as a WAP request, the GGSN transmits the WAP request to a certain cluster node of the WAP GW cluster via an LB of the WAP GW cluster. The UIDB cluster is independent of the WAP GW cluster. The two clusters have separated and unrelated load balance policies. When the user of a handset attempts to access the network, a cluster node A of the WAP GW cluster searches a cluster node B of the UIDB cluster for the handset online and offline information based on the Internet Protocol (IP) address of the handset. According to the technical means provided in the prior art, the cluster node A determines a cluster node B on which the handset online and offline information is stored according to the remainder of dividing the last 4 bits of the IP address of the handset by the number of cluster nodes in the UIDB cluster (this technical means is also used when the handset online and offline information is being stored).
The mechanism in the prior art where the UIDB cluster and the WAP GW cluster are separately deployed, has defects as follows.
With the above technical means provided in the prior art, the session control information such as the handset online and offline information may be searched or the session traffic information may be searched. However, when the number of cluster nodes in the UIDB cluster or WAP GW cluster increases or decreases, it is hard to determine where the session control information or session traffic information is stored. Thus, smooth and dynamic capacity expansion is impossible for each cluster, the system performance is low, and maintenance is not convenient.